The Masquerade of Bardock
by Golden Black Masque
Summary: For so long, Bardock hid behind a mask, never being able to break free from its mind control. So, slowly and surely, he had forgotten who he was during his time under the mask's spell. He had been a prisoner for so long by the mask, that he became the mask. Now, with the mask off, who is he now?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 1

There was a heartbeat quickening, then suddenly, a masked man darted out from the shadows and into the light. The masked man tumbled to the ground but recovered on his feet in a crouching position. The action was unexpected and it felt like it was happening so slowly. There was a cry from a man clad in orange, "Vegeta, quick!" Then came a bright blue ball of energy that struck the ground where the masked man previously was. He had predicted the action and acted accordingly by springing off his feet to his right. After he expertly evaded the attack, came a blast from the man clad in orange. He jerked his body to barely dodge the blast, but it had left him wide open. Then, out of nowhere came a boot that struck his gut. The blow had enough force to crush any normal human, but he wasn't a normal human. Just as Bardock was sent flying to the ground, Vegeta was pursuing him for a follow-up attack but was stopped by Goku's plea.

"Vegeta! Leave it to me!" Yelled the lad clad in orange as he slid down the deep crater to capture the masked man. However, Goku didn't realize that the masked man had been faking his defeat. The mistake caused by the orange-wearing warrior nearly cost his head when a disc made of energy sliced the top of his spiky hair as he bent back to avoid it from connecting. After the energy, the disc came to a knee to his stomach. Both Goku and the masked man were sent tumbling down into the crater's depths. Punches were delivered to one another as the tumbled and bounced along the crater's steep edge. Then they struck its bottom and Goku was on top of the masked warrior striking him with punches. The masked man desperately maneuvered his head to keep the fist from connecting with his mask. Then that raised the question, what was he hiding? Curious to find out, Goku faked a punch that made the masked man make him shift his head to the left, leaving him open for another attack. With a successful blow to the masked man's mask, it cracked, and a piece popped off. What he saw had caught him off guard, giving the masked man enough time to attack. He then flipped them over and Goku was now beneath him pinned to the crater floor. The masked man's eye glowed red, the cause of this being the mask breaking. The spell that was cast was wearing off. He was slowly gaining consciousness from the spell. Before he connected his fist with Goku's jaw, he froze as he took in his son's expression. It was fear, and as he looked down the entire mask soon popped off and landed beside Goku's head. No longer did the masked man's eyes glow scarlet. He blinked several times then looked down at his son. He opened his mouth and his voice was deep and sounded almost like a scratchy growl, "Kakarrot?" He said without thinking, bringing his hand to gently touch the side of his son's face.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 2

With eyes filled with horror, Bardock leaped from his son who was lying on the ground in shock. He looked at his surroundings and realized that they were in a deep crater that had little to no light. Bardock's eyes then fell back on his son who was barely sitting up from shock and pain. He took a step forward, and his boot made a crunching sound as it drug along the rocky surface. Goku looked up and blinked at his father who gazed at him with shock. The wind howled in the crater's depth sending chills down both their spines. As Goku stood Bardock stepped back. Frozen, and finally facing each other Goku looked at Bardock with curious eyes. Those curious eyes traveled along Bardock's frame to get a better look at him. Goku's eyes fell on Bardock's wild and spiky hair. Just like his. His mouth fell open slightly but remembered that there was another who shared his appearance. Goku stepped forward and his boot made contact with the rock with a crunch. Bardock stood taller than his son and looked down at him. He gently extended his hand to touch Goku's face but Goku turned his head to avoid his touch. Bardock slightly felt hurt but did not show it externally.

At last, there was a voice that broke the silence between the father and son, "Who are you?" Goku asked looking up at his long lost dad who could barely remember himself from finally being released from the mask's spell. Bardock opened his mouth, the least he could do was answer the boy, "Bardock." He said almost absent-mindedly. Goku repeated his name with his own voice and squinted up at him. Bardock let him look at him, hoping that he could finally realize who he was. Goku then asked, "Do I know you?" It struck Bardock's heart like a red-hot blade. Bardock looked down at him with sympathetic eyes. How could he forget his own father? Sure, he was only an infant when he first gazed at his father, but he should still remember him. Bardock then thought up a quick lie, "I don't think so," and looked at his son with a daze.

Goku then looked around the crate, then up to the bright blue sky, "Why aren't you attacking me?" The question caught Bardock off guard and was taken aback. Bardock the felt his face, almost feeling the ghostly, absent mask, "I don't have a reason," he said when he found the mask where Goku laid. Goku looked at his father then followed his eyes to find the broken mask laying there. He took a step forward but Bardock grabbed his hand, "Don't touch it. It's evil," he stated simply and quickly, recalling his time held captive by the mask. Goku raised an eyebrow, "It's just a mask," Goku said while picking up to scan it with his eyes. He turned it around and looked it's inside to find out it was just a simple old mask. Despite the broken infinite symbol, it was an ordinary mask to him. Curious, Goku then hovered the mask over his face. A hand came in contact with his and the mask was smacked out of his grasp and onto the floor. Goku looked to Bardock with shock who had a stern expression, "I told you not to put it on. That thing is evil, " He snapped while pointing at his captor. Goku then shot him a quick glare and pointed at him, "Why should I listen to you, you attacked me," Goku accused, but did not know Bardock didn't act on his own accord.

Bardock then stepped back and looked at the ground and vaguely remembered that he attacked him and some other male. Bardock then looked at his son again, "It wasn't me," he said honestly with a serious expression. Goku raised an eyebrow with disbelief, "I don't believe you," Goku retorted like an argumentive child who was determined to be right. Bardock then sighed and stepped past Goku and hesitantly picked up the mask and brought to his son. Bardock's hand slightly shook, he was indeed afraid of the mask, "This mask was controlling me. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. It felt as if my body was being forced to attack you." Bardock looked at Goku who was slowly trying to grasp the idea of Bardock being controlled by a simple mask. Goku then asked, "Why didn't you take it off?" While looking at Bardock with disbelieving eyes. Looking at his son, Bardock then touched the trim of the mask, "I've tried, but it didn't work. It felt as if it became a part of me. So to speak."

Goku then crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, "I still don't believe you." Bardock then looked at his son with wide eyes that fell settle with furrowed eyebrows, "I... Don't expect you to. After I attacked you," Bardock trailed off while noticing the forming bruise on his son's cheek. It pained him to know that he was the one who involuntarily injured his son. His hand came to Goku's side and gently stroked the bruise. Goku's eyes snapped open and he looked at Bardock who asked in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Goku looked at Bardock, feeling the warm and gentle touch of his father's hand. He turned his head and Bardock hesitantly withdrew his hand while saying, "I... Didn't mean it." Was all he could say. Goku looked up at him again, "I-it's fine. I mean, it doesn't hurt. Not anymore at least." Goku then shrugged and his eyes fell on the scar that streaked across his father's left cheek, his hand then touched the scar, following its pattern. Bardock then placed his hand over his son's and squeezed it lightly, "When did you get this," Goku asked while he gently pried his hand from Bardock's. Touching the scar himself, Bardock replied, "I-I don't remember. It happened a long time ago."

Goku then brought his hand to graze the scar one last time before saying, "O-okay, well, seeing as how you're not attacking me anymore. Why don't you come with me? You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days." Goku then pointed out the dark circles around Bardock's eyes and his pale skin. Bardock was then lost in a trance but still said absent-mindedly, "H-huh..? O-oh, y-yeah." Bardock then took a step forward and instantly began to feel the body. As if his body was made of lead. The spell was taking its toll on him now, and he stumbled into the arms of his son where he shortly lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 3

With tired eyes, Bardock looked around the room in which he presently resided. He had just woken up and it was well past midnight. The room was dark and only had the moon's gentle glow giving it light. He looked down at his chest and gazed upon his slumbering son who sat on a chair that was close to the bed. He had his arms folded on Bardock's chest and his head buried in his folded arms. Bardoc's heart entered a state of calm to see his son sleeping so peacefully. Then, Bardock's eyes came across the absent of hair on his head that was also a long jagged scar. It was small, so it was barely noticeable. Bardock moved his hand from underneath the comforter to touch the scar but felt his son shift in his slumber. He decided not to disturb his son's peaceful slumber and decided to return to the realm of dreams himself. Slowly, but surely Bardock fell under the Sand Man's spell and fell asleep with his son's head on his chest.

He had splendid dreams that night, but they didn't last very long because of his son's angelic voice calling to him from outside the dream realm. Bardock slightly cracked open his left eye, then his right, and was greeted by the blurry face that was of his cheery son. With a tray in one hand, Goku had a small smile, "Hey," Goku said sweetly, "I brought you some food." And set the tray on the table next to the bed. Bardock then fully opened his eyes and noticed that it was already morning. Well, it was technically mid-afternoon. Bardock then sat up with a grunt of pain that was caused by his over-worked muscles aching. Frowning, Goku placed his hand on his father's bare chest and gently forced him to sit against the pillows, "Please, don't move. You're tired already, don't stress yourself even more than you already are." With the same unwavering sweet smile, Goku then grabbed the tray and gently placed it on Bardock's lap. Bardock's eyes nearly boggled, he never seen such a delicious spread of food. Bardock looked at Goku who chuckled and said, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I made everything I could think of." Goku said and tweeted his thumbs out of shyness. Bardock gently smiled and moved his hand and placed it on Goku's to lightly pat it. Since his muscles were sore, he could only move his hand so lightly. Then, he spoke, "It's fine. Thank you. I never really had anything good to eat in awhile." Bardock's voice was cracked and raspy. It was also sore from the lack of moisture.

The two sat there for what felt like minutes after Bardock had finished his meal. Normally, he would eat twice as much, but for some reason, he wasn't all that hungry. He handed Goku the tray which was gently taken from his grasp and placed on the table. Standing up Goku looked out the window with eyes that gleamed with joy and happiness. Bardock was glad to know his son was happy. But, he desperately wanted him to know who he was and how much Goku meant to Bardock. A small pain struck his heart, he ignored it and continued to smile at his son who looked back and him and smiled as well, "I never got an answer," Goku said with a gentle voice and warm eyes. Bardock was caught off guard a bit. An answer for what? He gazed at his son with questioning eyes, "Answer for what," He asked with a now slightly sore throat. Goku smiled then recalled, "How you knew my birth name. Only a few know that name, yet you do. Who are you? That's all I want to know. If you're not ready to tell me, I'll respect that." Goku then waited for an answer that Bardock never gave. His smile wavered and his eyes seemed to now gleam with slight hurt, "A-are you a relative? Uncle, brother? Or, perhaps-" Goku paused, "My dad?" Bardock stiffened but tried to keep him from noticing. Finally looking at Goku, Bardock opened his mouth, "I am-" He quickly thought of a lie, "Your... godfather. I was... your father's good friend, and he left me in charge of you if he were to pass." Bardock sounded distant. He had just lied to his son, but maybe it was better that he didn't know. Goku's face brightened and giggled with a cute grin, "You're my godfather? That's awesome! So, does that make you like my uncle or something? Or my grandpa?"

Goku then attacked Bardock with a thousand questions, "Well, no. I think so, maybe. I don't know," Were his responses to Goku's questions. He was like a curious child who wanted to know about everything. But, one question seemed to catch Bardock's attention. Goku then looked at Bardock with curious eyes and a huge smile when he said, "What was my dad like? Was he cool? Was he strong? Was he nice?" Bardock smiled fondly at Goku, glad to hear that he wanted to know who is dad was. He then paused for a moment and Bardock finally decided what he wanted to say, "Your dad was a warrior. Strong and brave others said. He fought with purpose and loved it. However, what he loved more were his family." Goku had a bright smile as he learned more about the father he wished to see. Even though he was speaking to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

It's pretty boring at this point, but I want to build the story for the future chapters. In other words, I want to take things slow. I hope you understand my decision and thank you.

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 4

The sun's light dimmed with every hour as it began it's journey to the other side of the globe. With the final hour of the sun's reign, came the moon to shine it's lovely glow once more. The stars appeared one by one as the moon climbed higher and higher in the sky. The wind howled and whistled between the leaf-less tree limbs to create a hypnotically, yet spooky melody. The temperature had dropped significantly, and with the wind blowing, it made it even colder. Bardock, however, didn't seem to be bother by cold and stood topless outside under the moon's gentle glow. His tail lashed elegantly behind him with the wind in a harmonic dance. His black hair swayed gently in the wind while he looked up at the moon. Bathing in its illuminating light. There was a crunch in the piles of leaves, and he turned around. It was his son, Goku. Or godson he should now say. He felt only joy and angst looking upon his flesh and blood, knowing that he kept the truth from him. Goku rubbed his eyes and Bardock noticed the small child in his arms. The child clung at Goku's t-shirt and huddled in his chest. A small blanket was around them both to keep somewhat warm. Bardock looked closely and noticed that the boy looked just like Goku. Their hair was the same. Even those big innocent eyes were identical. He had also met his eldest son, but he forgot his name. The boy was in a rush because he was later for something he called 'school'. He even met his wife, a rather feisty yet gentle woman.

Bardock stepped closer to the two and gently stroked the young child's hair, "Is he your son too," Bardock asked while looking at his son with a soft smile. Goku returned the gesture with his own proud smile and cradled his son in his arms. He then answered, "Yes. This is Goten. He recently turned 2 last month." Lazily, but in a cute way, Goten opened his big eyes to see the gentle expression of Bardock. Instantly the toddler stuck out his hands, "Dada!" He cooed while reaching out for Bardock. Goku and Bardock both laughed softly at the toddler's confusion. It was adorable. Bardock crouched down to be eye level with a toddler. He closed his and smiled and Goten placed his tiny hands on Bardock's face and lightly smacked his cheeks. Goten let out amused gasps and sighs while he played with Bardock's face. Goku then chuckled, "He's a happy baby. He likes to play a lot. I don't think he ever cried before." Goku said while wrapping the majority of the blanket around Goten to shield him from the nipping cold. Goku then noticed that Bardock had no shirt on, "Hey, where's your shirt? Or, your armor? It's freezing out here! Aren't you cold? You'll catch your death out here if you don't come inside. Come on." Goku didn't Bardock enough time to say anything once he took his hand forcefully drug him into the house, scolding him until they were in the warmth and comfort of the house. However, Bardock smiled, glad to know his son was concerned with him.

Goku returned the gesture with his own proud smile and cradled his son in his arms. He then answered, "Yes. This is Goten. He recently turned 2 last month." Lazily, but in a cute way, Goten opened his big eyes to see the gentle expression of Bardock. Instantly the toddler stuck out his hands, "Dada!" He cooed while reaching out for Bardock. Goku and Bardock both laughed softly at the toddler's confusion. It was adorable. Bardock crouched down to be eye level with a toddler. He closed his and smiled and Goten placed his tiny hands on Bardock's face and lightly smacked his cheeks. Goten let out amused gasps and sighs while he played with Bardock's face. Goku then chuckled, "He's a happy baby. He likes to play a lot. I don't think he ever cried before." Goku said while wrapping the majority of the blanket around Goten to shield him from the nipping cold. Goku then noticed that Bardock had no shirt on, "Hey, where's your shirt? Or, your armor? It's freezing out here! Aren't you cold? You'll catch your death out here if you don't come inside. Come on." Goku didn't Bardock enough time to say anything once he took his hand forcefully drug him into the house, scolding him until they were in the warmth and comfort of the house. However, Bardock smiled, glad to know his son was concerned with him.

Instantly the toddler stuck out his hands, "Dada!" He cooed while reaching out for Bardock. Goku and Bardock both laughed softly at the toddler's confusion. It was adorable. Bardock crouched down to be eye level with a toddler. He closed his and smiled and Goten placed his tiny hands on Bardock's face and lightly smacked his cheeks. Goten let out amused gasps and sighs while he played with Bardock's face. Goku then chuckled, "He's a happy baby. He likes to play a lot. I don't think he ever cried before." Goku said while wrapping the majority of the blanket around Goten to shield him from the nipping cold. Goku then noticed that Bardock had no shirt on, "Hey, where's your shirt? Or, your armor? It's freezing out here! Aren't you cold? You'll catch your death out here if you don't come inside. Come on." Goku didn't Bardock enough time to say anything once he took his hand forcefully drug him into the house, scolding him until they were in the warmth and comfort of the house. However, Bardock smiled, glad to know his son was concerned with him.

Goku then chuckled, "He's a happy baby. He likes to play a lot. I don't think he ever cried before." Goku said while wrapping the majority of the blanket around Goten to shield him from the nipping cold. Goku then noticed that Bardock had no shirt on, "Hey, where's your shirt? Or, your armor? It's freezing out here! Aren't you cold? You'll catch your death out here if you don't come inside. Come on." Goku didn't Bardock enough time to say anything once he took his hand forcefully drug him into the house, scolding him until they were in the warmth and comfort of the house. However, Bardock smiled, glad to know his son was concerned with him.

Goku then noticed that Bardock had no shirt on, "Hey, where's your shirt? Or, your armor? It's freezing out here! Aren't you cold? You'll catch your death out here if you don't come inside. Come on." Goku didn't Bardock enough time to say anything once he took his hand forcefully drug him into the house, scolding him until they were in the warmth and comfort of the house. However, Bardock smiled, glad to know his son was concerned with him.

Once inside, Goku made Bardock sit on the small couch while he fetched him something to wrap himself in while setting Goten next to Bardock. The toddler yawned and crawled into Bardock's lap as if he were a kitten and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Bardock looked up to see not Goku, but another tall young man who shared a similar appearance to Goku. He was the eldest son, Gohan and he nervously looked at the seemingly intimidating man, "Oh, uh, hi there. You're Bardock, right?" Gohan couldn't help but stutter under the man's piercing stare. Bardock gave Gohan a warm smile, "Hey. I don't think we were introduced when I was brought here by Kakarrot. I'm his-err-godfather. Which makes me your god-grandfather in a way," Bardock then took Goten in his arms and walked towards the young man and patted his shoulder.

He was the eldest son, Gohan and he nervously looked at the seemingly intimidating man, "Oh, uh, hi there. You're Bardock, right?" Gohan couldn't help but stutter under the man's piercing stare. Bardock gave Gohan a warm smile, "Hey. I don't think we were introduced when I was brought here by Kakarrot. I'm his-err-godfather. Which makes me your god-grandfather in a way," Bardock then took Goten in his arms and walked towards the young man and patted his shoulder.

Bardock gave Gohan a warm smile, "Hey. I don't think we were introduced when I was brought here by Kakarrot. I'm his-err-godfather. Which makes me your god-grandfather in a way," Bardock then took Goten in his arms and walked towards the young man and patted his shoulder.

Goku walked in and noticed the two exchanging smiles, "Gohan? Why are you up late? Is your mother in bed? I didn't want to wake her," Goku said while handing Bardock a cup of hot chocolate, which he gladly accepted. Gohan rubbed his head and let out a drawn-out yawn, "I just woke up, I guess. And, I think mom is asleep." Gohan answered his dad while rubbing his eyes. There was a short silence when there were soft footsteps making their way down the stairs. It must be Goku's wife. Appearing from the staircase was Chichi, wife of Goku, and mother of Gohan and Goten. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, opened them, and noticed them. She jumped back in surprise, "Goku! What are you doing up so late? You too Gohan, you have school tomorrow!" She scolded the two who seemed to cower in fear. Bardock only looked at her with wide eyes as he held the cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and Goten in the other.

Gohan rubbed his head and let out a drawn-out yawn, "I just woke up, I guess. And, I think mom is asleep." Gohan answered his dad while rubbing his eyes. There was a short silence when there were soft footsteps making their way down the stairs. It must be Goku's wife. Appearing from the staircase was Chichi, wife of Goku, and mother of Gohan and Goten. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, opened them, and noticed them. She jumped back in surprise, "Goku! What are you doing up so late? You too Gohan, you have school tomorrow!" She scolded the two who seemed to cower in fear. Bardock only looked at her with wide eyes as he held the cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and Goten in the other.

She jumped back in surprise, "Goku! What are you doing up so late? You too Gohan, you have school tomorrow!" She scolded the two who seemed to cower in fear. Bardock only looked at her with wide eyes as he held the cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and Goten in the other.

She then turned to Bardock with a bright smile, "You're Bardock, right? I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced. Goku told me about you when you were brought home. I'm his wife, Chichi. It's nice to meet you." Bardock slowly smiled at her and nodded his head and took a sip from his cup. Then, came an adorable coo from Goten who smelled the delicious hot chocolate. Goten opened his eyes and looked around to find the source of the wonderful scent.

Goten looked at Bardock's hand and stuck his tiny arm out, "Ah!" He said in a way of wanting the cup.

Chichi chuckled and gently took Goten from his hand and cradled him, "What are you doing up so late little mr.," She teased while rubbing her nose on his cheek. A yawn then came from Goten and she sighed, "Well, I'm going to lay down. I'll take Goten with my and leave the three of you to chat. Goodnight." She said her goodnight and went back up the stairs to return to the comfort of her bed.

"Well-" Goku clasped his together, "What you suppose we do? I don't think I could go back to bed for awhile." Goku said and Gohan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I don't I think I can too. Let's watch a movie." Gohan suggested while Bardock gave them questioning stares. A movie? He didn't know what that was. Was it some sort of a battle?

Bardock then asked, "What's a movie?" Then the two starred at him.

Goku was the first to explain. He paused for a moment to find the simplest way to describe what a movie was, "...To put it simply: it's a motion picture telling a story." However, Bardock still didn't know what a movie was.

Gohan then chimed in, "Why don't we show him? It's better for him to see one then be explained one." Gohan then walked over the small t.v. and pulled open the cabinet and drew out a plastic case. Goku walked over to Gohan and Bardock followed suit.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Goku added while looking to Gohan, "Let's watch this one. I think you'll like it Bardock," Goku said looking to his "godfather".

Bardock nodded, "Okay, it looks worth watching." To be honest, he didn't know there were other types of these motion pictures called movies, so he couldn't be picky. Bardock watched as Gohan placed a disc in a strange device that sucked in the disc. He wondered where it went and jumped back when there was a sound of trumpets and drums. He looked to see a moving picture. He was fascinated by it and continued to watch in amazement. Goku patted his shoulder, "Don't sit too close, you'll go blind if you sit too close." Bardock rolled his eyes but did as he was told, "Okay, this good enough," He asked while he scooted back to the couch. Goku and Gohan smiled at one another and crowded around Bardock as the watched the movie. To Bardock, it was kinda interesting, but boring at some points. He didn't understand why the angered male didn't blast the harlot who had cheated on him? He shrugged and deemed Earthlings as strange creatures. He sighed once the movie ended, and was left confused by the ending. He shook his head and looked at the two had fallen asleep on his shoulders. Bardock chuckled, and gently removed himself from the two. Their heads hung and they were still asleep, "Heavy sleepers," Bardock said as the two began to snore. He chuckled and placed the two on the couch, Goku was first, then Gohan was laid on his side. Bardock smiled at the two and brought the blanket around them. He quietly left the room and returned upstairs to get some sleep.

Bardock nodded, "Okay, it looks worth watching." To be honest, he didn't know there were other types of these motion pictures called movies, so he couldn't be picky. Bardock watched as Gohan placed a disc in a strange device that sucked in the disc. He wondered where it went and jumped back when there was a sound of trumpets and drums. He looked to see a moving picture. He was fascinated by it and continued to watch in amazement.

Goku patted his shoulder, "Don't sit too close, you'll go blind if you sit too close."

Bardock rolled his eyes but did as he was told, "Okay, this good enough," He asked while he scooted back to the couch. Goku and Gohan smiled at one another and crowded around Bardock as the watched the movie. To Bardock, it was kinda interesting, but boring at some points. He didn't understand why the angered male didn't blast the harlot who had cheated on him? He shrugged and deemed Earthlings as strange creatures. He sighed once the movie ended, and was left confused by the ending. He shook his head and looked at the two had fallen asleep on his shoulders. Bardock chuckled, and gently removed himself from the two.

Their heads hung and they were still asleep, "Heavy sleepers," Bardock said as the two began to snore. He chuckled and placed the two on the couch, Goku was first, then Gohan was laid on his side. Bardock smiled at the two and brought the blanket around them. He quietly left the room and returned upstairs to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

Okay, now what you have all been waiting for! Yes, that's right I'm finally going to write a chapter with a little bit of spice to it! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 5

As the days grew shorter, and the nights grew longer, winter was fastly approaching. However, today was a nice and cool day, compared to the now usual cold and harsh windy days. The sun shined bright in the sky with the clouds that looked like pieces of tearing cotton balls traveling across the vast blue sky. Cute and innocent laughter filled the air with the sound of crunching leaves. Jumping into a pile after pile, Goten squealed with glee as he leaped into another pile of leaves raked by Gohan and . Smiling affectionately at his younger brother, Gohan chuckled to himself and leaned on the handle of the rake to watch his brother play. They both wore long sleeved shirts and pants with matching black shoes. What was the occasion? They were about to leave to a small get-to-together at a fancy restaurant located in West City. The party was thrown by Bulma and her family and she invited everyone to come. However, some were a bit unpleased with the idea...

Within the walls of the house, there were grunts of frustration and scolding. Chichi was trying to get Bardock to change into a matching outfit that was similar to Goku's, but he didn't want to exchange his armor for thin clothing. He was hiding something underneath the armor, but what? Finally having enough of his childish antics, Chichi practically yelled, "Take the gosh darn armor off, and put this on! You're just like Goku." Chichi then thrust a large black long sleeve shirt and gray vest in Bardock's chest plate. Bardock glared at her and threw at her, "No, I'm comfortable already. I don't see why I have to dress up for a small gathering." Chichi shot back a nasty glare and threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect while she turned to the amazed Goku, "Goku! I just about had it with him! Here-" She threw the clothing at Goku and stomped out the room, "You do it! I'm going to the kitchen!" And began to let out a string of swears as she made her way downstairs. Goku raised his eyebrows and let out a short air-laugh, "Sorry, she can be a bit... Impatient," Goku defended Chichi with a nervous laugh. Bardock merely narrowed his eyes and sighed, "It's fine. It's not that I don't want to wear it. I just feel safe in my armor." Goku raised an eyebrow while letting the other furrow, "Why? I wear my gi, but I wear civilian clothes sometimes." Bardock let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the bed while hunching over and hanging his head. He ran his fingers through his black hair.

Goku set the clothes on the dresser and sat next to Bardock while leaning into him. He studied his troubled expression first then asked, "Is there a reason why you don't want to take your armor off? These clothes aren't that bad. Come on just wear them. We'll be like twins." Goku's voice was gentle and light with a smile. Bardock looked up and sighed again, "Because of the mask, I have scars. Strange scars," he explained while drawing the outlines on his armor to give Goku a mental picture. Goku looked at him curiously, "What... kind of scars? What do you mean by strange scars?" Bardock then stood up and began to remove the armor. His heart thumped in his chest once the armor was fully removed to reveal the hideous scars that littered his chest and back. Goku stared in horror as he saw claw marks and what looked like the aftermath of whips as well. Bardock then stood there, motionless with a blank expression, "It is hideous, I know... That's why I wear my armor..." His voice was low and quiet. Bardock then walked over to the dresser and picked up the vest and shirt while saying, "But, I'll wear these clothes... if you like." Goku then gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded, "It's fine if you don't want to, but Chichi will be upset if you don't," Goku trailed off looking at the scars he tried to avoid. Bardock scratched his chest and felt the fabric of the long sleeve, "I'll wear it. For you." He turned back and smiled at Goku.

Bardock quickly changed into the outfits and looked almost identical to Goku. The only differences were his scar, battle-worn eyes, and his blood red bandanna. He turned in the mirror and looked the rolled up sleeves of the long sleeve shirt that had a gray vest draped over it. His pants were like Goku's, black and slim with black shoes. He frowned and began to feel strange. Bardock never took off his armor, which made him feel naked wearing these clothes. He turned around as if to present himself to Goku who smiled and nodded in approvement. Standing up, Goku patted Bardock on his shoulder and said, "You look great! Now, let's go downstairs... The others are waiting on us. 'Specially Chichi."

As they walked down the stairs Goku began to go over basic manners and greetings with Bardock. Since he grew up on Planet Vegeta and was under the mask's spell for so long, he didn't know proper etiquette or greetings. Once the reached the foot of the steps, Chichi gasped in delight, "You two look amazing! Now, we're all ready to go," Chichi said with a smile on her lips that were painted in scarlet red. She wore a red dress and black heels and had her hair curled up in a bun. Gohan smiled, "We'll be there a bit late, though," he said while he held Goten in his arms. Goku smiled and kissed Chichi on her cheek, "You look beautiful, Chichi," He reached for her hand, "Okay, let's get going everyone." Bardock nodded and held the door open for everyone to exit, "Will we be flying, or walking," He asked once he closed the door behind Gohan. Goku looked back and thought for a moment, "We'll be flying. It's much faster." Then Chichi but in and said, "Please, go slow. Not only is it cold, but I don't feel like messing up my hair tonight. I want to look decent." She was then lifted in the arms of Goku who chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll go slow." Then they flew off.

While flying, Bardock closed his eyes and spread out his arms and legs to feel the nice cold breeze that blew against him. A smile of satisfaction crossed his lips as he glided with ease. Approaching the city, Bardock could see the hustle and bustle of West City. People crowded the streets and cars were in non-moving lines on the streets. Lights danced across the city and even shined in the sky. Goku then stopped, "Okay, let's walk from here." Then descended to the ground without anyone noticing. They then began walking and Bardock was confused walking in the crowded streets. He came close to punching a punk kid in the nose just for bumping into him and shooting a dirty look. Bardock then scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, "I hate cities. Too many people. Which reminds me-" He looked at Goku and Chichi, "How many will be at the gathering." Chichi then thought for a moment and answered him, "I'd say ten... maybe 13 people, why," She asked. Bardock sighed then said, "I don't do well with crowds our parties. I don't even like people in general." Goku chuckled, and Gohan laughed while saying, "It won't be terrible I promise. They won't bother you a whole bunch, they're nice people." And flashed Bardock a smile.

Finally arriving at the extravagant restaurant, they were greeted by a young teenage man who smiled, greeted them with a smile, and held the door open. Once they entered they were hit by a breeze of warm air, and the sound of violins playing. Chichi gasped at the beautifully decorated restaurant and Goten cooed at the shiny chandeliers. Goku whistled in admiration with Gohan. Bardock only raised an eyebrow as he looked at the silverware. How many forks and spoon does one need? He shook his head, not even wanting to know why. He just wanted to get this over with so they can go home, and so that he can go to sleep. Bardock and the rest directed their attention to a beautiful woman with blue hair in a white dress and black heels. She smiled at Chichi and the others, "Hey everyone! Glad you could make it! Everyone's here and are already eating. Follow me." She then waved her hand and led them to a large dining area filled with people. Bardock was instantly annoyed.

Chichi then looked to Goku and smiled, "This so wonderful!" Goku then began to drool from the lovely scent of food, "Yeah, I bet the food tastes great!" He then kissed Chichi on her cheek and left to join the rest to eat with Gohan and Goten following behind him. Bulma then walked up to Bardock and squinted at him, "Well, who are you? You look just like Goku. A relative?" She raised an eyebrow. Bardock's eye twitched in agitation. Chichi then giggled, "He's Goku's godfather," Chich informed Bulma who stepped back in shock. She looked at Bardock then to Goku and Goten who were eating up a storm, "Impossible, you look too much like Goku to be his godfather! You have to be his uncle or dad," She exclaimed. Bardock then calmed himself and told her, "Low-class Saiyan warriors share a similar appearance. Kakarrot and I just so happen to share appearances. So does his father." Bulma then nodded in realization, but still didn't buy it. She knew he was lying, or so she thought. Chichi then clapped her hands and locked arms with Bulma, "That's enough talk! Let's join the others!" She then locked arms with a stiff Bardock who was practically drug to the long table.

Halfway into the party, Bardock leaned against his palm out of boredom. He wanted to hurry up and leave, there was no sense in lingering at a party. Bardock had already been greeted by Goku's annoying friends. Just by hearing them, he knew he wouldn't like them. Bardock even met Prince Vegeta who only glared daggers at him. He did the same and they never spoke to each other. Bardock let out a sigh and a light tap came to his shoulder. He turned around to see one of Goku's friend, Krillin was his name. Giving Bardock a nervous smile, "Uh, hey there. I was wondering if you'd like to join us. You seem pretty lonely over here and I thought I'd come talk to ya'." Bardock couldn't be rude, the ex-monk was only trying to be nice. He sighed and stood from the table, "No, I think I'm going to get some fresh air. Tell Kakarrot would you? Don't want him worrying about my disappearance." He then left the dining room and began to wonder around the restaurant. It was a strange restaurant that was built like a tower. He wandered from floor to floor until he reached the roof.

Bardock opened the door that led to the roof and his ears were almost instantly drowned in the horns of the cars below. He sighed, looking at the cloud of hot breath that met with the cold air to make fog. He dug his hands into his pockets and walked to the ledge and looked at the city below. He sighed then looked up briefly. He froze. His heart seemed to have skipped a beat. He looked up again to see a tall man on the other building's roof across the street. He was sporting a mask... A mask similar to Bardock. Instead of it being a full mask, it covered only his eyes that glowed a bright pink. It looked like a masquerade mask. His hair was drawn back in a ponytail. A singular bang fell on the front of the mask while the rest of his spiky hair was drawn in the ponytail. His armor was similar but had shoulder spikes. His mouth moved, "Bardock," He said. Bardock blinked, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

Things start to spice up!

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 6

The next day has come with the sun rising in the east. The leaves had all completely fallen off the trees, leaving the forests looking bare and exposed to any outsiders. The animals hid away in their burrows to escape the cold and went into hibernation. The birds flew south to escape the harsh weather in the formation of a V. For some it was a time of dread because of the incoming cold that would soon be having everyone wearing their warmest of clothing. However, for others, it is a time of joy and happiness. A time of peace of tranquility to spend time with friends and family by the fire on a cold night drinking hot cocoa. The mere thought would make anyone smile. But, not to Bardock, he only viewed as the joyfulness as an annoyance, even the cold that did not bother him was a nuisance. He simply didn't like the cold weather and cheerful attitudes. However, there was the expectation of his smiling son and grandsons. Their smiles were enough to drag him from the shadows of himself to the light with them in happiness. With them, there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to keep them from smiling. They were his everything. His whole world. Without them, he slips back into the dark, never to be seen again.

Wearing scarfs, pullovers, pants and boots, Goku, Bardock, Gohan, and Goten were outside playing. Tossed into the air with glee, Goten giggled as he was tossed once more into the air by Goku. The two shared laughs and smiles as Goku tossed him once more, "Whoopie," Goku yelled then laughed when he lightly tossed his baby boy then caught him safely in his arms. Bardock and Gohan watched in amusement as the two displayed their affection with another by nudging the sides of their faces. The only one that was missing was Chichi. She had gone on a shopping spree with Bulma and wouldn't be coming home till late at night.

Goku then looked to Bardock with a smile, "Bardock! Goten wants you to toss him now!" Goku laughed with Goten's giggle. Smiling affectionately, Bardock happily took Goten from Goku's arms and began tossing him lightly. Goten would giggle and coo while being tossed and caught in Bardock's arms. Bardock was also the time of his life. Leaning next to his dad Gohan smiled at him and whispered to him. Bardock turned around but couldn't hear a thing. Goku looked to Gohan when he was done whispering, and the two exchanged sly grins. They looked back to Bardock with Goten in his arms with plotting eyes. Bardock raised and eyebrow at the boys, "What?" They chuckled and leaped forward. However, they came to a stop when a fist collided with the tops of their heads. It was Bardock who had struck them, and as he looked down at them in their dizzy state, he scoffed, "That wasn't smart boys, and have you forgotten I was holding Goten?" He presented the small baby to them. Goku chuckled nervously and rubbed the forming bump on his head while they were helped to their feet by Bardock.

Bardock let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, let's go inside. I think Goten's getting a bit cold out here." And set Goten on the ground, letting him walk independently on his wobbly legs. Bardock stopped for a moment and looked to the forest area. He felt something, something strange. He squinted his eyes to get a look in the forest, but his attention was directed to Gohan yelling, "Hey, Bardock!" Bardock looked back to the forest and whatever he had felt vanished. He shook his head and looked back to Gohan, "Huh-oh, yeah," He yelled then jogged to the house and closed the door behind himself. Stepping into the humble abode, Bardock was instantly overcome with a feeling of warmth and comfort. However, the presence he felt still lingered in his mind like a nightmare.

Bardock was tapped on his shoulder and had a cup of cocoa shoved his face by Goku and his grin, "Here! Hope you like it! I put a bit more chocolate in it!" Bardock stalled for a moment, he blinked, then took the cup and gratefully took a sip and smiled at Goku, "Thank you..." Then Bardock sat on the couch next to Gohan who was greedily gulping down the hot cocoa. Shortly after Goku entered the living room with Goten in his arms while they both drank from the same cup. They sat down on a reclining chair and Goku rocked him and Goten back and forth. Reaching for the remote Gohan grunted as he began channel surfing, "Nothing good is on," He complained as the t.v. flashed with commercials then changed to a holiday film, "Well, I guess this will have to do. Is it alright dad? These movies can get kinda cheesy," Gohan looked to his dad who shrugged and took a sip of the cocoa. Gohan then dropped the remote on the coffee table and crossed his legs. Bardock watched the film with boredom, he wasn't all that interested in the holidays. Why a man had to go across the country just to return an earring is beyond Bardock, "Cheesy ass movie..." Bardock muttered while taking a sip from the mug. Soon after the movie had ended, Goku and Goten fell asleep. Then Gohan. Finally Bardock, who didn't notice that he had too, fallen asleep.

The night quickly came with the stars and rising moon in the east. Temperatures had reached below zero, allowing anyone to see their breath. The chilling wind whistled through the leafless trees and howled. However, a lone man stood atop a tree branch at the edge of the forest, staring down at the house Bardock was in. The wind did not bother him for he had been through worse conditions that would make this child's play. His masquerade mask's eyes glowed bright pink. Then, slowly a sick grin twisted his lips and growled menacingly while showing his sharpened canines, "Barrdo-ck.." He said through his teeth and chuckled demonically. He stood there for a moment, then vanished like the night before, without a trace.

Abruptly waking up, Bardock looked around and noticed that it was dark outside and the t.v. was now showing static with a loud and constant 'shhh'. He turned to Gohan who was leaning on the arm of the chair and sleeping. He looked to Goku, then Goten who was on Goku's chest sucking his thumb. Bardock wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and looked around again. For some reason, he couldn't shake this terrible pit in his stomach. He went to turn the t.v. off but was stopped when he heard shuffling. Bardock turned around to see Gohan waking up with sluggish movements. Gohan looked around and noticed Bardock turning off the t.v., "Wait. Leave it on," Gohan's voice was slow and lazy. Bardock looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why?" His voice was a bit too rough. Gohan fidgeted for a moment, "I don't like the dark." A blush then crept across his cheeks in embarrassment. Bardock didn't want to question the boy, and went to the couch while grabbing the remote, "Okay, let's watch something then." He handed Gohan the remote. Gohan turned then switched the channels and turned the volume down a bit. They sat there for a bit and Gohan finally went back to sleep. Bardock was on the verge of passing out himself as well, but he felt something. Like it was in the house with them. e willed himself to stay awake to keep the others safe, but he soon passed out before the t.v. shut off, and the room being thrown into pitch-black.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

Mystery...

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 7

It was strange to see Bardock in such a state of happiness. All his life he was full of anger and hatred. No one ever knew why they just suspected that he had always been that way. The only one to ever know the truth was his dear and closest friend, Toma. They had grown up together, fought with each other in battle. They shared times of grief and great joy as a team. No one knew Bardock like Towa knew him. It was just plain and simple. Towa was Bardock's closest friend, almost a brother. Now, Toma would observe from afar, waiting for his moment to pounce. He had been following Bardock since he had arrived on Earth without being detected. No one knew of his presence, not even Piccolo who had the most sensitive of senses. The mask was to thank for this ability, it did grant him several other abilities as well. However, Toma couldn't remember what had happened after Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, all he could remember was a blinding light and his awakening to a man and woman placing a mask on his face. He had broken free from the man and woman's control, though. However, despite Bardock, he could remove the mask. However, If he were to do so, it would send a bolt of pain throughout his body. Toma then left the mask on, it did bring him great power, though. But, what was on his mind the most was Bardock. A sadistic smile tugged at his lips and whispered to himself while staring at Bardock, "Bardock.." He turned away from Bardock and leaped from the tree branch into the barren forest. Yes, he would soon have his best friend back, and all would be well again...

Bardock had been overcome with chills. It felt like someone looking straight through him and into his soul. There was in itch on his neck, provoking him to look behind himself. Slowly, Bardock looked behind himself despite the tug at his pants from Goten. His eyes slowly moved across the trees and saw nothing but a few birds and deer. Bardock was frozen for some reason, it felt as if he wanted to turn around, but something was keeping him from doing so. He was then snapped out of the trance by Goten calling his name, "Baaadoock," Goten mispronounced while frowning at Bardock. Looking down, Bardock registered for a moment then smiled down at the frowning boy. Bardock lifted him into his arms and smiled, "Sorry, buddy, I was distracted," Bardock said and ruffled Goten's spiky locks. Goten gently grabbed Bardock's hand and began to swing himself as if he were a monkey. Bardock smiled fondly down at Goten but felt himself wanting to look back at the forest. He did so and saw nothing again. He narrowed his eyes and began to concentrate for any life force within. His eyes glowed but they soon ceased their glow for he felt nothing but the wildlife in the forest.

He let out an exasperated sigh, looked at Goten, and smiled. Goten looked up to Bardock and flashed him a brilliant smile and giggled. The boy then began to swing himself once more while Bardock decided to head into the house, "Are you hungry, Goten," Bardock asked while opening the door. Goten nodded vigorously at Bardock, "Yea! I'm vewwie hungwie!" Bardock chuckled at Goten's cuteness. The boy began talking a few weeks back and couldn't stop. It was fine, though, everyone found it absolutely adorable. Bardock slowly brought his arm to the floor to let Goten run to the kitchen to greet his cooking mother. Gohan had gone to school and Goku was out fishing, he wanted Bardock to come with him, but Bardock insisted on staying with Goten and Chichi. He stepped into the kitchen where he began to hear the gentle humming voice of Chichi. She turned around to Goten tugging at her dress. She smiled at her baby boy and picked him up and kissed his cheek. Chichi then looked to Bardock and smiled while setting Goten in his booster seat, "You could've gone with Goku, I wouldn't have minded." She looked Bardock with a gentle smile and went back to cooking. Bardock then took a seat next to the happy toddler and looked back to Chichi, "Yeah, but I didn't want to leave Goten here with no one to play with. Oh, and that reminds me, where is the river," He asked her. Chichi looked back and pointed the spatula to the wall as if she's pointing to the forest outside and said, "It flows from Mt. Paozu and into the forest, why?"

Bardock looked to the out the kitchen window that gave a clear view of the forest outside. He tugged the collar of his sweater, he was getting nervous. Bardock had been feeling something bad about that forest, but he didn't know why. He stood up from the chair despite the looks he received from Chichi. Bardock walked to the screen door and opened it while saying in a blank, monotone voice that sounded a bit worried as well, "I need to go check on something, I'll be back..." And exited the house where he began to run into the forest. He leaped from the ground and onto a tree branch and began to scan the surrounding trees. He jumped again from tree branch to tree branch towards the faint sound of water hitting against rocks. He finally reached the river and saw Goku slowly getting out the water with a huge fish on his back. Relief washed over Bardock to see that Goku was safe. However, just to be sure, he lingered for awhile until Goku was drying off. He nodded to himself and turned around began to leap from tree to tree back to the house.

Bardock, wasn't alone, though. He looked to his side and his eyes widen to see a man leaping a few trees from his side. Bardock narrowed his eyes at the man who looked back at him through the glowing mask's eyes, "Hey!" Bardock yelled to the man who only returned a wicked smile to Bardock. Bardock was getting annoyed at this point, "Who the hell are you! Why are you smiling like that? Are you the one has been watching me?" Toma's smile dropped, Bardock knew that he was watching him? Bardock growled, "So you have! So, what is it that you want!" Toma then gave himself some slack and he ceased his jumping. Bardock turned back and saw that Toma had vanished. He was breathing heavily from the adrenaline. It's been awhile since has been worked up. He was still looking back with narrowed eyes. Bardock wasn't about to take any chances. He was nearing the edge of the forest and faced forward once again. But, a boot connected with his jaw and sent him to the forest floor trough the trees that he was knocked into. Bardock winced as he struck the ground, making a trail as he skidded along the wet, muddy, ground. He looked up to see Toma standing on a tree branch with a friendly smile. Was this man a lunatic?

Bardock slowly stood up on his feet,"What do you want!?" Bardock yelled to Toma, his voice echoing throughout the forest. Toma dropped to the forest floor and walked to Bardock, putting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Bardock drew back and dug his boot into the soft ground, "Stay back!"Bardock warned Toma who reached a safe distance between them. Toma then reached into a bag that was slung over his chest. He reached into the bag and pulled out the broken mask Bardock had worn. Bardock looked at the mask, "Th-at... Wh-where did you get that? Who are you, answer me!" Seeing the mask frightened Bardock. Toma then dropped the mask and put his left hand on his mask, "It's been awhile..." Bardock's heart dropped as he began to recognize that voice, "Have you forgotten me? Your old pal, Toma?" The mask was removed and it displayed the face of a man Bardock had thought to be dead. The face of his friend, "It's me, Bardock. Remember me?" Toma's voice was gentle and he flashed a grin that exposed his sharpened canines. Bardock felt his legs weaken and he dropped his hands and stared at the face of who he believed to be his dead best friend, "T-toma... B-but you're dead..."

Toma gently smiled at Bardock, and began to speak, "Well, as you can see I'm very much alive.." As he took a step closer, he stopped and placed a hand on Bardock's shoulder, "I missed you, Bardock. I never stopped thinking about you, my friend." Toma smiled fondly at Bardock and then looked back to the edge of the forest. He placed his mask on his face and the eyes glowed pink, He picked up Bardock's broken mask and took Bardock's hands and placed the mask in his grasp. He smiled down at Bardock, "Keep it... as a reminder. I'll see you again," Toma said and took a step back and leaped into the trees above. Bardock's eyes followed Toma until he couldn't see or hear him anymore. Bardock then looked down at the mask. The mask that held him, prisoner, for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

Red Moon - Kalafina

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 8

Bardock entered the house of silence, no one was home. He had been out for awhile and didn't come home. He just went to a nearby pond and sat there until the sun went down. As he walked in, Bardock noticed that the lights were off, making the house look pitch black. He wandered through the kitchen and up the stairs that led to his bedroom. Bardock opened the door and saw that Goku was sitting on the bed with the light on. Worry was written across his face as he looked down at his lap. Had he been worried about Bardock? He tapped the door frame and Goku looked up and sighed out of relief. Goku stood from the bed and walked over to Bardock and gave him a hug, the action was completely unexpected by Bardock. As he looked down at his son, he raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Kakarot?" He saw that Goku had worry filled eyes, "Where are the others?" He didn't feel them when he came in the house. Goku stepped away from Bardock, "They went to go visit Chichi's father, the Ox-King. They won't be back until Sunday." Bardock then furrowed his eyebrows, "And you stayed here? Why" Bardock asked Goku who just looked at him. Goku wandered to the bed and sat down, "You didn't come home, so I thought I'd wait for you. I was getting worried when the sun went down..." Goku then gave Bardock a weak smile.

Bardock removed his bandanna and placed it on the dresser, "I was fine... You didn't need to wait for me... I would've come home eventually." He looked back to Goku with a soft smile and began to remove his long-sleeve shirt. It had been getting on his nerves, that, and it was dirty. Goku looked at Bardock and noticed that he was dirty, "Have you been fighting? Your clothes are dirty... You have a bruise too?" Goku was at Bardock's side in no time to examine the bruise. Bardock shrugged him off and scoffed, "It's nothing I can't handle..." Bardock knew he was lying to Goku and himself. He honestly didn't know what to think about Toma... He raised his head when Goku began examining him with interrogating eyes, "I know you can handle yourself..." Goku's voice was gentle, "I was just worried, you know, about you." Bardock felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled at Goku with fondness. He went across the room and threw his shirt into the hamper while saying, "You shouldn't worry about me, I'm old. I should be worried about you." They exchanged a short-lived laugh and smile.

There was a silence until Goku spoke up, "Chichi told me that you were acting strangely earlier... Like you were worried? She said that you needed to check and something and left. She was worried because you never came back." Goku then gently picked up the bandanna and felt the material, "I felt your energy spike then drop. I was worried sick. I also felt another energy with you... It felt strange. Your energy wavered in its presence. It's like you knew who it was. Who was it?" Goku then placed the bandanna on the dresser to look at Bardock. He didn't answer, but Goku wanted an answer, and he was going to get it. Goku then walked to Bardock, "We're... family, right? Who was it that was with you? Was it an old friend? A foe? Should I be concerned? Were they good or bad? Did they try to hurt you-oh, wait, you have a bruise. Then, why did they hurt you?" Goku began interrogating Bardock with question after question. Bardock sighed and ran his hand through his dirty hair, "I don't want to talk about it right now... I just need some rest right now." Bardock was tired and confused. He needed the rest. And as Goku sighed in defeat, Goku gave Bardock a sad smile and exited the room, "If you ever want to... you know, talk? Just know... I'll always be here to listen." Goku then shut the door, leaving Bardock alone in the room with his thoughts.

Bardock heard the sound of Goku's boots trail down the hallway with every step on the old wood floor that would groan from the weight. He dropped down on the bed and sighed loudly, he just couldn't tell Goku, he just couldn't risk it. He risked enough in his life already, why would he risk his family? He rubbed his face and felt the dirt under his fingernails. He sat up and looked down at his dirty hands. Dirty... that's what he felt, dirty. He felt dirty for keeping secrets from his son. And, not matter how hard or fast he could scrub at the dirt. He knows that it would never fade from his heart and soul. It was there to stain him forever. Bardock clenched his fists to point of digging his nails into the palms of his hand and drawing blood. Then, he replayed Toma's words in his mind, "I missed you... I'll see you again soon...". But, when would soon be? Another problem placed ever so harshly on Bardock's shoulders. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the hamper and removed the extra articles of clothing. He tossed his pants into the hamper and kicked his shoes towards the closet door where they landed with a thud. He didn't bother taking a shower, he was too tired, and had way too much on his mind. So, he slipped under the sheets, turned off the lights, and fell asleep with a head full of problems.

Morning quickly rolled over, and Bardock was greeted by the smiling face of Goku when he awakened from his slumber. He believed this to be a reoccurring theme. From now on, he would wake and see Goku smiling down at him with joy. Bardock sat up and looked at Goku as if Goku didn't remember a thing from last. It would've been better for Bardock if did, but Goku still remember and Goku was going to put it behind them and wait for Bardock to talk if he ever so chooses to. Drawing the drapes, Goku looked back to Bardock, "Wake up! It's time to shine!" Goku was oddly happy his morning as he giggled. Bardock only groaned and sat up in bed while scratching his messy hair. Bardock looked to Goku with half-lidded eyes and outside the window where he could see the sun barely rising," The sun's barely even up... Why did you wake me so early?" Bardock complained while willing himself to get out of bed. Goku only chuckled as he tossed Bardock a red long sleeve v-neck and black pants. Bardock let the clothes hit his face, he was too tired to do anything this morning. He pulled the clothing off of his face and gave Goku and half-lidded morning glare, which only made Bardock looked like he was closing his eyes Goku laughed and walked out the room, "Take a shower! We're going over to Master Roshi's!" Gok then disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen.

Bardock sat there for a moment and thought to himself, "Who is Master Roshi?" He shook his head and stood up with a groan. Bardock felt like he had been sleeping on a bed made of rocks. He bent his back and heard the string of pops while sighing in relief. He scratched his back and stepped into the bathroom where he began to take a shower. Bardock was wide awake at this point but was still a bit on edge from running into Toma. The image of his believed to be dead friend's face flashed in his mind constantly. Bardock was glad Toma was alive, but... he couldn't believe that he is alive, and wearing a mask. Toma's mask then played in Bardock's mind too. Why was Toma wearing a mask like Bardock's? Bardock shook his head, he didn't want to think about it right now. Bardock was too on edge to think about anything right now. He lifted his head to shower head spraying water on his face. Bardock closed his eyes and hummed at the feeling of the warm water washing over him.

Thirty minutes had passed and Bardock was drying off in his bedroom and putting his clothes. Bardock stepped in front of the mirror in his room and scoffed at his attire. It was unlikely for a Saiyan to be wearing anything but armor. Bardock sighed, this would have to do for now until he could find a replacement. Goku has offered Bardock to let him wear one his gi's but Bpreferredtill preferred armor over anything else. Bardock walked over to the dresser and took the bandanna in his hands. He looked down at the bandanna, the bandanna that was soaked in Toma's blood. His not-dead-anymore friend's blood. Bardock sighed and tied the bandanna around his head and looked down at the dresser. His blood ran cold and his pupils dilated from instant fear as he looked down to see that the broken mask was laying on the dresser. Bardock then spun around to see Toma sitting on the bed, sporting his own mask. Bardock's lower back struck the dresser as he stepped back. Toma had his arms crossed over his chest, "Hey, Bardock? Miss me?" Toma waited for an answer, but only got a stare from Bardock, "What? Not gonna say hello? Not even a hug? Ouch. I thought we were friends?" Toma joked while flashing his canines in a smile.

Then Bardock spoke, "What are you doing here," He said, avoiding Toma's greeting entirely. Bardock stared at Toma, "You shouldn't be here," Bardock said quickly while walking to Toma. Bardock then looked to the open window, it wasn't open when he woke up. Toma the chuckled, "What? I wanted to surprise you. We're friends aren't we?" There was still no answer from Bardock. However, Toma wanted to hear his voice, hear Bardock's voice like he use to when they were friends, "Are you going to say anything?" No answer. Toma's smile wavered a bit, "O-okay, that's fine. I guess since you thought I was dead, that I wouldn't be here right now.." He the clasped his hands together, "I guess I'll go then. Things are pretty weird as of late... But, I'll stop by next time." Toma then placed his foot on the window and turned back and smiled at Bardock while lifting the mask to show his eyes, "Until next time, 'Dock." Toma used Bardock's nickname then leaped from the window and into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I only own the original characters that I create.

Shiver.

* * *

The Mask

Chapter 9

It was unexpected, unintentional. It was what no one could predict, even if they could foresee the future. So fast, and so quick, no one had enough time to react. In an instant, there was life, then there was death. It only took a matter of seconds for everything to change. It couldn't be prevented, it was inevitable. No one knew it was to happen, nor did they prepare for it. In the blink of an eye, fell a strong young boy. It was quick, there were no screams of agony or lingering pain. It's what most would've wanted to go... But, death was too soon for he was too young. It was sad, no one could protect him. Not even his dear father who was the strongest man on Earth. In fact, there was nothing he could do. It was an illness, a natural cause of death. Nothing could bring back a soul that has lost it's life to a natural cause. Not even the dragon balls.

The funeral was to be held today, and the heaven's mourned for their loss through dark rolling thunder clouds. As his comrades and family hovered over his grave in a fit of tears and sobs, stood in the darkness of a shadow, a tall man who only observed. A hand came to Goku's shoulder. He looked up with teary eyes at Bardock, sobs erupted from his throat, "I-I... I c-couldn't p-protect him..." Was all Goku could say before burying his head in his hands as wept over his son's grave. Bardock looked at Goku with furrowed eyebrows and wet eyes of his own. He knelt beside Goku and draped his arm over Goku's shoulder and held him close, "There was nothing you could do, Kakarrot. It was something none of us could prevent," Bardock said whispering to Goku who trembled in sorrow. Goku let out a choked sob and buried his head in the coat of Bardock's suit while continuing to cry. Lifting his head up, Bardock caught a glimpse of beautiful, marble white tombstone. He read the elegant engraving that said: _Here Lies Son Gohan. A son. A friend. A brother. Never will he be forgotten._

A blood, curdling scream erupted from Bardock's sore throat as he forced himself to wake up from that horrible nightmare. The shock of it all quickened Bardock's heartbeat, and made is chest rise and fall rapidly. His body was drenched in sweat despite it being freezing in his room. His eyes darted across the darkened with little to no light. Catching his eyes in the dark room where the blinking lights on the alarm clock told him what time it was. Bardock groaned as he rubbed his eyes vigorously and pulled the sheets from his body. Just as he did so, Goku came barreling into the room with nothing but a pair boxers on. Goku slipped and tumbled to the floor but quickly regained his composure and ran up to Bardock with all his might, "Bardock! Is everything alright! I heard you scream!" Goku was frantic with his speech as he asked the shaken Bardock millions of questions. Bardock groaned and stuck his hand up while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was too tired to deal with Goku's hyperactiveness, "Kakarrot, please, one question at a time," He said with a sigh as Goku sat next to him on the bed while the moon cast a gentle glow in the room.

Twiddling his thumbs, Goku looked at Bardock with worry, "A-are you okay?" Bardock did not answer and Goku looked at him through the light of the moon. Goku asked once more, "W-as it a nightmare?" Bardock shifted slightly in the silent room. Goku waited for a bit then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Bardock was still a bit in shock from the horrid nightmare and still said nothing. Then, he looked down at Goku from the corner of his eye, then sighed. He really didn't want to worry Goku, "Kakarot. I'm fine, just a little night terror. Go back to bed, I'm fine. No, buts, I'm fine. Go. To. Bed," Bardock said while giving Goku no time to reason with him. Goku puffed out his bottom lip and began to pout, but Bardock wasn't going to be fooled. He rolled his eyes at Goku and Goku slid off the bed and onto his feet, he walked to the door and looked back, "I-if you want to talk about it. Tell me, okay? Goodnight." Bardock smiled at Goku and he left the room while softly shutting the door behind him.

There was a chuckled and Bardock inwardly trembled but outwardly groaned. He recognized the deep voice from anywhere, it was Toma. His visits have been growing more frequent as of late. A week has passed and Toma's visits have become regular. It still scared Bardock how he doesn't notice him enter his defenses without a single sound. Bardock turned around and frowned, "What do you want, Toma," He asked the larger man who stepped from the shadow wall and into the light. Toma smiled at Bardock despite Bardock's reluctance to see him, but Toma smiled anyway, "So, just a little night terror?" He flashed a grin that exposed his canines but Bardock couldn't see his smile from the shadow cast on his front. Bardock dropped his shoulders and sighed, "How much did you hear," He asked Toma while running a hand through his damp hair. Toma shrugged then grinned, "All of it." Bardock sighed and fell back on the bed. He turned his head to face Toma who could now be seen in the light. Bardock sat up once more, "Do you want to talk about it," Toma asked and scooted a bit closer to Bardock on the bed. He then removed the mask to show his eyes to Bardock, to show him that he was still Toma. He gently placed the mask on the bed and Bardock remained still, and unwilling to speak. Toma sighed, Bardock could be stubborn sometimes, "Do you want to talk about it," He asked him again. Bardock then shot Toma a glare, "No. I told Kakarot, no, so what makes you think I'll talk to you?" It came off a bit ruder than he had intended. An eerie silence filled the room with an uncomfortable tension between the two growing.

Toma flinched back and his shoulders dropped. He sighed and placed the mask on his face again, the eyes glowing pink in the dark upon applying the mask. He stepped off the bed and Bardock instantly regretted what he had said. Toma looked out the window for a bit to somewhat ease the tension. He finally looked back and Bardock looked away, "Bardock. I don't know what was changed, but... It's okay to let others in... You're probably thinking I'm an idiot for all these visits but I like seeing you. You're all I have left. You're my closest friend, without you, I'm basically nothing." Toma looked back to the window, waiting for the reply Bardock never gave him. He sighed, and Toma stepped on the window seal, "I-I'll come by..." Then Bardock looked at Toma jump out the window, leaping into the air. But, what Toma didn't say was when. Was he not coming?

Grunting out of frustration, Bardock slammed himself on the bed in rubbed his eyes with unnecessary force. He removed his hands to look at the ceiling fan that spun around and around. Bardock sighed, "Idiot," He muttered to himself. He turned on his side and pulled the sheets over his body. Slowly, Bardock closed his eyes and gradually fell into a deep sleep once again. However, Toma did not actually leave. Instead, he stayed outside until he felt Bardock's energy flow and slow gently. Toma then sat on the window seal, looking at Bardock with a gentle smile on his face. Then a tiny bit of guilt tugged at Toma's heart while he looked down at the object that was grasped in his hands. It was a mask resembling his own, he then clutched the mask and stuffed it into his bag. Bardock then shifted and turned to where he faced Toma. Maneuvering his body to where he was facing away from Bardock, Toma looked back with a smile and quietly said to Bardock before leaving, "Sleep well, my friend..."


End file.
